1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for mounting a car door. Specifically, the apparatus of the present invention concerns apparatus for enabling the mounting of a car door by a single person.
2. Prior Art
In the automobile industry, the hanging of a door on a motor vehicle is a difficult and exacting procedure, whether performed at assembly time or later in a repair facility. The weight of the door requires one person, and often two, to hold the door at the proper height while an additional person affixes the door to the hinges of the vehicle's body. A series of adjustments ensue to properly fit the door within the frame. The adjustments consist in the loosening of the hinges and the movement of the door vertically and/or horizontally. It may even be necessary to remove and remount the door to adjust the portion of the hinges.
This task is tedious, inexact and requires one or two workers to stand idle until physical adjustment is needed. This is both inefficient use of resources and an inefficient method of hanging a door. There is a need for an apparatus to facilitate more exact hanging of a door that does not require two or three workers. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.